


Till the War is Won

by AwildProduction



Category: Team Fortress 2, The Boondocks
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Child Soldiers, Conspiracy, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Epilepsy, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Power Imbalance, Recreational Drug Use, Secrets, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildProduction/pseuds/AwildProduction
Summary: After insulting the world's most powerful wizard, Huey, Riley and their friends are mistakenly transported by a spell and scattered in the midst of an all-out war between the RED and BLU team. The severity of this mistake becomes greater as their lives are now put on the frontlines.





	1. Bitter Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fan fiction I have ever written and put out for the public. I'll try to improve and progress the plot with each chapter I put out. Criticism is greatly appreciated!

Summer's a real bitch this year. Dry heat, with temperatures rising over 100 makes it safe to say you should be keeping your ass inside. Walking around Woodcrest is one of the worst things to do today.The sidewalk pavement is sizzling, basically saying that if you stay out too long (or at all) your skin's gonna do the same. That, or you'll eventually pass out. Either way you're fucked. 

Despite that, it's still somehow a perfect day for parents to send their kids out to sell lemonade. Construction workers forced to work in the blistering heat would die (quite literally) for a refreshing drink. In any other case, some kids might consider this as an opportunity to make some quick cash. But in Jazmine's case, it's the first step towards an incredibly horrible event.

It was completely non-consensual. She had no intention to be out here doing this. Not  _ this.  _ After putting up a serious "fight" against making another lemonade stand (which was mostly her just pleading and begging), she was lifted and carried over her father's shoulders to the front lawn, telling her that she needed to "move on" and "put the incident behind her." She tried though. It was something she's been doing with great difficulty. And that's real rich coming from Tom. Why doesn't he get over being scared of anal rape? 

Wuncler's abusive treatment and hostile takeover of her lemonade stand was a genuinely horrible experience she's been repressing since February. 

She wasn't ready to do this again. She felt an oncoming panic attack anytime a person came near. Initially, she said a cup was a dollar, but found that any time a person stood too close to her for too long, whether it's because they're looking for change or attempting friendly chatter, she'd hurry them away telling them it was free or saying she's really busy. 

Between the oppressing heat and constantly expecting attacks from random people, Jazmine felt her stamina drain with each second. It'd be nice if she at least had a friend to talk to.

She doesn't know whether or not to expect Huey to be out here. She'd assume he's too busy planning some sort of doomsday prep or some new coup d'etat to talk with her. He'll probably just scrutinize her for ending up in this position again. Yeah, that sounds like him. Or maybe Caesar will pass by. He's fun to hang with. He has all kinds of funny stories to tell. 

To interact with either of them right now would be a Godsend. And strangely enough, it seems like that's the case. Looking across the street, she sees them, both looking extremely worn out and sweaty. Huey's holding some flyer and Caesar's lazily bouncing a basketball along the pavement. 

"Hey!" She calls out, absolutely unfazed by the desperate plea in her voice. Both turn and show different reactions, one pleasantly surprised and one mildly confused. 

"Hey yourself! What's up Jazz?" Echoed back Caesar. "You made a lemonade stand?" 

Huey looked shocked. Now he knew what he was looking at. 

"Again? Really?! Are you serious Jasmine!?" Screamed Huey, surprisingly louder than he meant to. Of all the things she'd ever attempt to do today, why would she try to recreate "that" experience again. It was a terrible experience for both of them . 

"Yeah..." She answered back, much more solemn. "I didn't want to, daddy made me do it!"

"Oh...good," he mumbled. That's good then. Well, not really, but at least she wasn't dumb enough to purposely subject herself to that again. 

" _Oh Goood~, that's so great to hear Jazmine! I love you!_ ~." Caesar said, quietly mocking him.Huey jabbed him in the side, making him choke out a pained chuckle. 

"Can you guys come over , pleeaase?! I'm really lonely!" She beckoned over, dramatically moving her arms towards them. 

Caesar turned towards Huey and smirked. "You hear that Huey? She's _lonely_ ~!" Another jab was made into his side, earning another pained laugh. He straightened up and answered back.

"Yeah, sure we'll come over!" As they began to walk across to her, Huey gripped his shoulder. 

"Wait, Caesar." Huey pulled him back. "Man, I don't feel like hanging out with her right now."

"Why not?"

"It's hot as hell outside man, I'm tired! I just wanna go in, get some water and relax," he shrugged. 

"You could get water at her house. Or better yet, some lemonade. It's literally right there bro." Caesar reasoned. 

"I just don't feel like-"

"Hold up!" Caesar barked, cutting him off. "You dragged my ass downtown to a rally about employment benefits, in the middle of a heatwave, at 6 in the morning!" 

"It was a protest about providing more substantial job benefits for minorities in low income communities! That will affect us one day!" Huey argued with a frown setting in.

"We ain't got a job Huey we're ten!" He exclaimed. "And you know damn well that whole movement went south once the riot started." Caesar throws his hands in the air in exasperation. 

"Nigga throws a chair and the whole fucking world goes insane! We nearly got killed, you owe me! We are going over there right now and we're gonna make friendly conversation with our good friend Jazmine. And you are going to LIKE IT." He shook Huey's hand off him and grabbed him by the wrist. Jazmine watched as Caesar manually dragged him across the street, subconsciously feeling that something wouldn't go right today.


	2. Downhill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughter stops

A couple minutes pass between the three adjusting themselves comfortably in the uncomfortable weather. Tom momentarily came to check up on his daughter, apologizing for not bringing in some shade. After opening out a large umbrella, setting out more supplies, seats and snacks for her and the other two, he bid a quick farewell to handle some quick business calls. At least with some shade they felt more obliged to converse.

"So…," Jazmine started.

"Soo~?" Caesar smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"Soo...how was you two's day?" She asked. 

"Alright." Huey shrugged, only half listening.

"Horrible." Caesar glared, specifically at Huey. "We nearly died in a riot. Ended up having to run back here,and head home." He lifted up his ball and stared sadly at it, throwing behind him on her lawn. "Couldn't even get to play today."

"At least it was for a cause...," Huey mumbled. 

"A cause going nowhere," Caesar mumbled solemnly. "People only started caring when the fight broke out." "Peaceful protest my ass," he spat. "Niggas can't do  **anything** without involving violence, always tryna square up for  _ nothing." _

"Careful man, you sounding like Ruckus right now," Huey warns.

"Ew bro, don't even say that!" he shuddered. "I'm not just talking about black people man, I'm talking about everyone. White people too. Especially them. Fighting for fucking nothing!" Caesar cursed. He looked over to see them both looking at him strangely. "Ugh, whatever."

No one spoke for a while. It was surprising to Jazmine and Huey to see Caesar genuinely upset. Changing topics would be nice.

Huey started this time. "Speaking of causes, why'd your dad make you do this?"

Jazmine sighed and looked down. 

"He said I needed to get over being scared of doing it, that I'd make a lot of money today if I did."

"I don't think money is worth all that stress again," Huey replies."But there's no point being scared of it for the rest of your life."

Caesar's expression changes. Frustration slowly melted off his face as the topic went somewhere else.

"I mean…your dad doesn't really have room to talk when he's still paranoid about anal rape, but he ain't wrong," he interjects. "You could make some good money today if you tried."

Jazmine looks over at him ready to deny any joy from the money until he stops her mid breath.

"In fact..." Caesar looks over to two people walking together down their path. He pats down his pants looking, checking one pocket and making a quiet "ah ha!" as he pulled out a crinkled up dollar. He smiled back at Jazmine. 

"It sure is a perfect day for some ice cold lemonade!" He says pointing behind him with a wink.

Jazmine stares for a second where he pointed. Catching on, she looks at him unsure if she can do it. Caesar says it again doing a Billy Mays impression. She then starts giggling and plays along.

"Well aren't you lucky!" She says louder grabbing the attention of the couple as they near. 

"I just so happen to have this large, ice cold pitcher of lemonade, freshly made and ready to serve!"

"Wow! Isn't that convenient?" He says looking right at them. They smile as they continue watching their performance.

"And tell me, how much would that amazingly cold and refreshing cup cost?" 

"Why, it'd only cost one dollar my good man!"

Caesar rolls his eyes and lifts his arms in feigned shock and amazement.

"Well why didn't you say so?! I'll have one cup ma'am!" 

She takes the dollar and pours him a cup stifling her laughter as much as she can. 

She hands him the cup careful not to spill it. "Here you go sir, enjoy!" 

As soon as he takes it, he takes the longest swig he could manage, finishing two-thirds in one go. Huey hides a small smirk throughout it all. 

"Wow that was great! This just might be the best lemonade I've even had in my life!"

"Alright, alright we get it," one of the two says smiling. "We'll take two."

While she poured the drinks for them, Caesar collected the money, thanking them on their way out. A group of workers and joggers came from across the road heading toward the stand. Between the cycle of collecting money and pouring cups, the traffic moves in fast. So it's a surprise to both of them when Huey stands up and takes the cups from Jazmine to give out. For about thirty minutes, it's a nonstop assembly line of collecting money, pouring and handing out cups. Finally they run out, leaving them All sweaty and run dry. They take a couple moments to breathe and make more, God forbid more people come.

"Wow, that… that was intense," Caesar huffed.

"Yeah…" Huey breathed out shocked at the unnatural pace he had to maintain to keep up.

Right beside them, Jazmine bursts out from giggle fits to full blown laughter. 

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun!" She says through gasps. "That was the funniest voice I've ever heard Caesar, it was the best!"

A small blush creeps up his face. " Haha.. yeah,thanks."

She then turns "And thank you so much Huey! You really helped us back there."

Caesar moved close and slung an arm around his shoulder. " Yeah man you're cool as hell for that." He hugged him in closer," I didn't think you'd join it with us. Would've loved to hear you make jokes too."

Huey looked the other way completely frazzled by what they said. He honestly didn't know why he joined in with them. He was against the idea originally because he felt it was another way for Jazmine to get exploited again. But then he saw them working together. The way they were smiling, laughing, slowly watching her gain back the confidence and glow he's used to seeing on her face. And Caesar, who hours before was brooding over pointless violence, was now glowing in that same light, having fun and enjoying the energy around him. 

If he'd have to answer why he joined, he'd lie saying that he was bored or that he thought she'd spill the lemonade everywhere. But really, deep down, he wanted to feel that way too. He felt guilty for encouraging those negative feelings they had, exploiting them for awareness in corporate corruption. Spreading the same anger, frustration and sadness he felt. They had no business dealing with that. They didn't deserve it. But neither did he. For once, he wanted to experience something new without overanalyzing it. To do it just to do it without making criticism. And he can say wholeheartedly that taking part with them was the best decision he's made in his life. 

He looked back at them and have them the one thing they'd never thought they'd see, the brightest smile he could make. 

The shock on their face was akin to them seeing a ufo flying over the house. But they replied back with an even brighter smile, embracing each other in triumph. This was it, the magnum opus of his life. It was something so simple but sparked a new beginning and change in life for the better. He swore he'd try to feel this way forever. 

At the moment, he couldn't think of anything that could ruin this moment. Then he opened his eyes for a spur of the moment to find his field of vision darkened by a shadow. As the rest of them slowed down their laughing, they noticed the change in atmosphere. The air around them no longer burned with the fiery passion of youth. It became cold and spent, leaving a rotten taste in his mouth. Caesar felt the hairs on his arms stand as the atmosphere hugged around his torso, grounding him firm to the ground. Jazmine trailed the darkness with her eyes leading it up high over her body,, over her lemonade stand and finally over the sun, blocking it like an eclipse. A green menacing glow emitted from where the sun would have stayed, danced under two sockets of a wildebeest skull. Under the darkness was a face. 

"Greetings, children."

The air in her lungs cut short and left her wheezing. Jazmine can't breathe.

"Merasmus has come,and he asks for a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you. Have a great week!


	3. The Beginning's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit here we go!

"Merasmus has come. And he asks for a favor."

Huey, Caesar and Jazmine stood in place with wide eyes. His voice echoed in their ears, foreboding, menacing, but… weirdly off putting. It wasn't as deep as they envisioned it to be and was nasally on top of that. Sizing him up now, they realize that he's actually just really lanky and tall. The dark robe and his dramatic entrance was what caught them off guard Huey guessed. Caesar thought he best mimicked a cartoon villain, like Dick Dastardly. Nonetheless, his appearance was still unsettling. The glowing green eyes and wildebeest skull sent off a bad vibe, making them now more nervous than terrified.

Huey was the first one to speak up, earnestly trying his best not to stutter.

"Um, okay?" Huey prayed this wasn't going to be another strange attempt on someone taking his life or a demon bargaining for his soul. He really didn't need that today.

Merasmus slowly reached into the inner pocket of his cloak, shuffling around through the clutter. He doesn't notice that he drops something out. Caesar notices it rolling towards him and debates whether or not he should pick it up. Deciding to be courteous, he does and meekly calls him.

"Hey, uh...sir?" he approached. He looks at it wondering what it could be. It doesn't look like a ball and it has a very… interesting texture.

"Sir, you dropped your-" He stops. He made the mistake of turning it around revealing a tiny shriveled up face scrunched and warped into an anguished filled expression. It was a shrunken head. Merasmus looked up seeing him offering it back. 

"Oh, thank you," He says taking it unfazed. He stuffs it back in the robe and continues looking for whatever.

Jazmine and Huey watch as Caesar's body stiffened up. His expression goes blank and his body starts twitching. Huey walks over and slaps him. He looks him dead in the eye and whispers as quietly as he could.

"Snap out of it! Don't you pass out on us. We're in this together bitch."

"Curses! I must have left it in my bag!" Merasmus growled. 

The three of them watched as he rolled up his sleeves, snapping his fingers. A sudden green puff of smoke appeared revealing a duffle bag. Distress appeared on their faces as they watched the bag bounce gently in the air.

"Okay yeah, we should run," Huey whispers.

"Oh now you wanna run? Are you insane? We can't leave now! Didn't you just see what he did!? He made a bag pop out of thin air!" Caesar panics.

"Y-yeah," Jazmine agreed."What if he chases after us? What if he kills us!?" She whimpered. 

Huey smacked Caesar again when putting his hand to his mouth shushing him.

"Shhh, he's going to hear u-" Huey hushed 

"AH HAH!" The wizard screamed. Finally finding whatever it was.

They jumped as he walks over. He shows them a brochure advertising a museum. What kind? Fuck if they'd know. They just paid attention to the address he pointed at.

"I need to know where this place is. I took the wrong bus and ended up in this neighborhood. Would you know where this is or what bus can take me there?" He asks.

Huey and Jazmine look at it and frowned. They've got no idea where that place is. Caesar, begrudgingly recovering from the earlier assault looks and recognizes the place immediately.

"Oh! This was around where we went to that rally," he says grabbing the paper. 

"We took the bus going to the Evergreen Plaza. It passes a stop right next to there" 

Caesar points across the street following an intersection. 

"Go down that way until you see the first bus stop. If you're not from here, the fare' s a dollar fifty. You should see it when-"

"YOOO, what the fuck!?"

A familiar loud voice behind the wizard cuts Caesar off, gaining everyone's attention towards it. It was Cindy.

"HAHAHA man, look at THIS DUDE!" Another voice yelled, laughing. Everyone recognized that voice too (other than Merasmus of course). Who else would it have been but Riley. 

"This nigga look like he bout to square up with Dumbledore!"

Merasmus blinks, taken aback. "What? Excuse me?" He asks, 

The two of them burst out laughing, entertained greatly by the 7 foot tall freak show, unbeknownst to the danger they're messing with. 

The trio gawk in horror. No, no, no this is  **bad.** They run over to them, desperately attempting to shut them up. 

"Haha! Look at this Dungeons and Dragons ass nigga! The hell you going in 90 degree weather looking like that.

"Yeah, you out here selling potions my guy?"

"Stop!" Huey shouted immediately dragging Riley towards him.

"Yo chill!" Followed Caesar. 

They all ran a beeline towards them, Huey balled his fist.

"Please don't make fun of him guys," begged Jazmine.

"Why? He the one looking crazy out here, wearing those clothes," Cindy says.

"Look at thing on his head! Nigga came looking like a power ranger villan," cackled Riley trying to catch his breath. Huey gripped his collar threatening him

"Riley you don't know what you're messing with," Huey warned. "Apologize."

Caesar turned back to Merasmus, trying his best to remain calm.

"Sorry man, our friends just **love** to joke. They didn't mean that!" He yelled. He turned back to the other two.

"Do  **NOT** fuck with this guy you two. You don't know what he can do!" 

Riley clawed at his shirt trying to push off Huey. " Ew nigga get off me! You gay!" He cringed. 

"Man, are y'all really scared of this dude? He dressed up like corny ass wizard or somethin', " Cindy mocked.

"HE  IS A WIZARD! And you do not want to make him angry." Michael . 

Jazmine pleaded adding to their warnings. "He could put a spell on you! Or turn you into a skeleton or-"

"Turn y'all into some scared ass little bitches? Who's scared of some geek in a costume?" cut off Cindy. 

"Ooh~ like, I'm soo~ scared of this scary wizard. This goofy ass bitch is dressed in a robe." She yells out, calling out Merasmus. "Whatcha gonna do huh? You wanna fight, huh?" 

"Bout to curse us nigga? You bout to catch these hands!" Riley threatens. "Just cuz your ass is tall don't mean we can't beat your gay nerdy ass!"

"That's enough Riley, **STOP!** What is wrong with you!?" Huey yelled pushing him off. 

"Or what nigga.What you bout to d-"

Huey punches him, dropping him to the ground. They start fighting and cause people to look .

"Aw shit," Caesar sighs.

Behind them, Merasmus fumes at the insults. He could have taken the first two taunts (he's pretty used to them), but the last two were threats. No self respecting man (or wizard) was about to take that from a couple foul-mouthed kids. He's just about had enough. His body slowly rises in the air Eyes glowing green in fury, he levitates towards the scuffle.

By now a crowd has formed. Tom hears the ruckus and comes outside.

"What on earth is happening!" He yells. 

He looks over and sees the lemonade stand abandoned. Looking over to the crowd, Tom feels panic racing in him. "Jazmine?" He calls out

"Jazmine!?" He yells out louder running towards it.

While the people cheer, holler, and watch, Jazmine's busy trying to pull back Cindy while Caesar's in the center trying to hold back his friends.

"Man, do people really have nothing to do today!?" Caesar screams above the noise. 

"Why the hell don't you ever just listen Riley!?" Huey yells trying to force his body out of Caesar's grip. 

"I ain't listening to your stupid gay ass nig-"

" **_FOOLS!"_ **

A loud voice rips through the air, echoing, and stopping the noise at its peak.

Tom stops in his tracks at the yell. He and the crowd look around to see where it could have come from.

"Look!" One lady points. 

All eyes follow up to the sky where they see Merasmus, levitating high up. His eyes glowed bright green in rage as he points a wooden staff at the center of the commotion. Huey, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy and Riley stare up at him, all standing in his line of fire. Riley and Cindy look especially shocked and scared,realizing their mistake. 

Everyone flees the area leaving only them in his sights. "Hey!" Tom screams being dragged and pushed aside stampede of people running.

" **_INSOLENT BRATS! YOU DARE INSULT ME, MERASMUS THE WIZARD!?"_ **

"FUCK!" Caesar screams, knowing this would happen. 

At this point, it was only sensible they all run from him. Huey drags Riley up urging him to run along with everyone else. But right when they try, a force hold them all in place, unable to move.

" **_YOU CANNOT RUN FROM ME! I CURSE YOU TO STAY INTO PLACE, AND READY YOURSELVES FOR A WELL DESERVED PUNISHMENT!"_ ** Merasmus booms, hands raised in effect. He points to Riley and Cindy directing the next statement to them.

"Wait, please!" Huey called out. "We helped you out earlier. Can't you pay us back by letting us all go!?" 

"Yeah, ain't you ever heard of common courtesy!?" Riley yelled back.

"SHUT UP RILEY!" Everyone responded.

**_"SILENCE!"_ ** He yells, ignoring their plea. " **_HMMM, SINCE YOU DON'T THINK I CAN SCARE YOU…"_ ** he began, charging a similar burst of glowing green directly in the staff.  **_"THEN I SHOULD SHOW YOU SOMETHING THAT'LL TRULY PUT FEAR IN YOUR HEARTS!"_ **

Cindy and Jazmine scream, while everyone else tries fighting back the gravity pushing them down. Merasmus once again refers back to the two.

**_"I'LL START BY SILENCING THAT HORRID LITTLE_** **_MOUTHS OF YOURS FOREVER!"_**

A big charge of light gathers in the staff he holds. He chants a spell, pointing it at them with an evil grin. 

" **_WITNESS TRUE POWE-"_ **

"STOP!" screamed Tom, distracting the wizard. The blast of the incomplete magic spell shoots out, enveloping all the children in the blinding ray. The wizard screams in shock, as the beam unintentionally changed its hue. What was a bright green blast instead changed midway to a hellish red. The children's terrified screams quickly turn to ones of anguish as they felt their bodies tear apart piece by piece in the flare. Unable to stop the devastating blast, Tom and him watched in horror as all the children's screams (including his daughter's) dispersed in the beam, fading into the nothingness and disappearing along with their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to learn how to stop dragging out the unnecessary things and to hurry up with the main event. I know these two fandoms couldn't possibly have anything to do with each other, but it's been a thing circling in my head for a while. I love them both and I wanted to challenge myself. Thanks to anyone reading this. Please leave criticism. It's something I'd really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> It'll get better I promise


End file.
